


Загадка для тупых

by Mozilla



Category: Death Parade (Anime), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Paranormal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новая игра, старые правила.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Загадка для тупых

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на mini-OTPW 2.0

Дверцы лифта лязгнули, закрываясь. Пол дрогнул, и Ханамия покачнулся от неожиданности. Он невольно схватился за стену, и пальцы проехались по гладкому пластику. Он оглянулся и встретился с настороженным взглядом собственного отражения. Зеркало было огромным — во всю стену лифта. Под ногами расстилался пушистый ковер насыщенного красного цвета. Ханамия еще раз оглянулся на зеркало. Растерянное выражение на своем лице ему категорически не понравилось. Он сделал пару глубоких вдохов, успокаиваясь. Разберется. Он со всей этой херней разберется. 

Лифт остановился, и дверцы разъехались в стороны, на этот раз совершенно бесшумно. Перед ними был небольшой коридор. Такой же пластик на стенах, такой же ковер на полу, и только пара горшков с какими-то цветами придавали ему чуть более жилой вид. 

Ханамия осторожно шагнул вперед, выходя из лифта. 

— О, — раздался рядом удивленный голос. Ханамия быстро повернулся. Оказывается, лифт был не один, из соседнего вышел высокий человек и сейчас внимательно разглядывал Ханамию.

— Ты... — незнакомец нахмурился. — Я тебя знаю, — уверенно сказал он наконец. — Точно знаю, — и улыбнулся.

Ханамии он сразу не понравился. Прямо с первых слов и с этой дурацкой улыбки. 

— А я тебя нет, — отрезал он и отвернулся. Он врал. На самом деле, он чувствовал, что тоже знает этого человека. Но не помнил. Ханамия вообще помнил все довольно смутно. Свое имя, школу, команду, баскетбол. Точно, сегодня он тоже играл в баскетбол. И как раз ехал домой с тренировки. Или нет?

Ханамия раздраженно вздохнул. Его бесило, что он не может вспомнить, как он здесь оказался.

— Успокойся, — знакомый незнакомец положил ему руку на плечо и ободряюще сжал.

Оборвать бы ему руки за такие вольности, мелькнула у Ханамии злая мысль, но он просто дернул плечом, сбрасывая чужую ладонь. 

Больше его не трогали, так что Ханамия молча пошел вперед. Вариантов особо не было — кроме лифтов за спиной и арки в конце коридора, выхода отсюда не было. 

Ханамия прошел под аркой и остановился, оглядываясь. Бар. Пафосный такой. Он рассеянно провел рукой по стеклянной стенке высокого аквариума с, кто бы мог подумать, медузами.

— Миленько, — прокомментировал он.

Его спутник вообще прилип носом к стеклу, с восторгом наблюдая, как медузы лениво колышутся в прозрачной воде. 

— Добро пожаловать в Квиндеким, — высокий светловолосый человек церемонно поклонился им. — Я ваш бармен, Деким.

— Рановато нам по барам ходить, — заметил Ханамия, усаживаясь на высокий стул. — Мы еще несовершеннолетние, — и усмехнулся.

— Я могу предложить безалкогольные напитки, — все так же чопорно и безэмоционально ответил Деким. — А теперь позвольте задать вам один вопрос. Помните ли вы, что было до того, как попали сюда?

Да он издевается. Ханамия прищурился. Судя по этому вопросу, он точно знал, что они нихрена не помнят.

— Нет, — ответил его спутник и рассеянно почесал в затылке. — Я помню, как ехал с тренировки. По баскетболу. И я помню, что меня зовут Киеши Теппей, — он снова улыбнулся.

А Ханамия схватился за голову — в висках кольнуло острой болью, и в мыслях замелькали картинки-воспоминания.

— Твою мать, — потрясенно выдохнул он. Баскетбол, хромающий Киеши, пас, кольцо, Киеши с ссадинами на лице и темным взглядом, снова Киеши, на этот раз улыбающийся, предложение сыграть еще раз. — Твою мать, — повторил Ханамия и с отвращением покосился на Киеши.

За что ему это? Почему он здесь именно с ним? 

— Вы что-то вспомнили? — поинтересовался бармен, разглядывая его в упор. Ханамия только сейчас заметил, насколько неприятный у него взгляд и странные глаза.

— К сожалению, да, — он поморщился. Ладно, этого все равно не избежать. — Меня зовут Ханамия Макото. И мы с ним, — он небрежно ткнул пальцем в сторону Киеши, — знакомы. Играли пару раз.

Он услышал громкий вздох. Ага, кажется, его тоже вспомнили. 

— Благодарю, — Деким опять поклонился. — А теперь слушайте внимательно, я объясню, что вам предстоит сделать.

Ханамия заранее мог сказать, что ему это не понравится. Ему здесь и так ничего не нравилось, а сейчас будет еще хуже, он чувствовал.

— Первое. Я не могу сказать, где вы сейчас находитесь.

Отлично просто, чего-то такого Ханамия и ожидал. Он невольно подобрался.

— Второе. Вы должны будете сыграть.

Ханамия усмехнулся. А вот это было неожиданно. Но им не привыкать, не так ли? Он покосился на Киеши. Тот не улыбался. Наоборот, он смотрел на Декима очень внимательно и серьезно.

— Третье. Игру предстоит выбрать с помощью рулетки.

Хоть Ханамия и ждал подвоха, но от резкого лязга экрана, опустившегося за спиной бармена, все равно вздрогнул. Киеши же как будто и не заметил его, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляд от Декима. 

— Четвертое. Ставками в игре будут ваши жизни.

Черт. Несмотря на абсурдность происходящего, в словах этого мутного бармена Ханамия не сомневался. По спине прошелся холодок. Это уже было не смешно.

— Пятое. Вы не сможете покинуть это место до окончания игры.

Наступила тишина. Ханамия на всякий случай ущипнул себя за руку, но проснуться не получилось. Киеши молча поднялся и пошел в коридор. Проверить решил, конечно же. Скорее всего, бесполезно. На розыгрыш это не походило, а уж если кто-то смог сделать так, что они оказались здесь, сами не помня как, то о блокировке дверей он точно позаботился бы. 

— Что будет, если я выиграю? — спросил он.

— Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос. — Деким поклонился.

— Что будет, если я проиграю?

— Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос.

— Что будет, если мы откажемся играть? — Ханамия задавал вопросы механически. Никаких внятных объяснений он уже не ждал.

— Не советую отказываться.

Глаза Декима откровенно пугали, да что за хрень такая.

Вернувшийся Киеши молча покачал головой. Ну да, как Ханамия и думал, выхода нет.

— Рулетка запустится после того, как вы нажмете на эту кнопку, — Деким положил на стол металлический пульт с красной кнопкой.

Ханамия нервно хохотнул — это выглядело откровенной бутафорией. После нажатия большой красной кнопки в любом фильме или игре происходил такой же большой пиздец. 

Пока Ханамия лихорадочно размышлял, есть ли хоть малейший шанс выбраться отсюда, не соблюдая дурацких правил, Киеши спокойно протянул руку и нажал кнопку.

— Дебил, — не удержался Ханамия, испытывая дурацкое облегчение от того, что ему не оставили выбора и что решение принимал не он. Это было неприятное облегчение. Ханамия разозлился — и на себя, и на Киеши, и на Декима, и даже на блядских медуз в аквариуме.

Экран замигал, подсвечивая то один, то другой квадрат. С противным писком одна из секций провернулась вокруг оси, открывая надпись с обратной стороны — «Бильярд».

Слева дохнуло жаром, поднялись клубы то ли пыли, то ли дыма, и из-под пола с грохотом выехал бильярдный стол.

— Какие дешевые спецэффекты, — поморщился Ханамия.

В бильярд он играл всего пару раз. То есть, знал, как держать кий и как эффектно разбить шары. И все. Правила он помнил довольно смутно.

— Выигрывает тот, кто первый забьет все свои шары. Бить вы будете по очереди, вне зависимости от того, смогли закатить шар в лузу или промахнулись. Вы, — Деким повернулся к Ханамии, — играете полосатыми. — Вы, — он глянул на Киеши, — сплошными. Право первого хода разыгрывается, — его монотонный голос уже начинал раздражать. — Да начнется игра! — даже эту вроде как торжественную фразу он умудрился произнести, не меняя тона.

Ханамия задумчиво прошелся вдоль стола. Неудачный выбор игры для него. Хотя вряд ли Киеши силен в бильярде. А тот как раз спокойно поставил на одну линию два битка и технично мелил кий, который до этого еще и придирчиво выбрал. Сука. 

Ханамия схватил оставшийся кий, не дожидаясь, пока Киеши ему напомнит об этом. Черт, он же видел, как разыгрывается первый ход, вот чего тупит сейчас.

Естественно, он смазал удар, и шар закатился на половину Киеши. 

— Я уступаю тебе первый ход, — тот улыбнулся.

Разговаривать Ханамия с ним не хотел. Он сейчас был не в выигрышном положении, и это здорово нервировало. 

Шары были странные. Цифры были только на двух из них, на остальных были написаны иероглифы. Ханамия присмотрелся. Плечо, нога, сердце. Что это значит?

— Дополнение, — раздался сзади осточертевший голос Денима, — в правилах. Каждый шар связан с той или иной частью тела вашего противника. Как только вы его забиваете в лузу, он чувствует боль.

— Ну, это даже неплохо, — Ханамия усмехнулся. Теперь он начал чувствовать себя более уверенно. Он встряхнул руками, разминая кисти, и взял кий поудобнее. Краем глаза он заметил помрачневшее лицо Киеши. Ему такой расклад определенно не нравился.

Ханамия прицелился. Он знал, что если удачно разбить пирамиду, можно закатить сразу два или даже три шара. Заодно и проверит, действительно ли это причиняет боль сопернику. Он ударил на выдохе, четко и аккуратно. 

Шары почти не сдвинулись с места, только самый край пирамиды нарушился, удачно получилось. Два полосатых шарика раскатились по углам, и один из них застыл около самого края лузы.

— Давай, — подогнал его Ханамия, и шар дрогнул, качнулся и скатился в лузу.

Рядом раздался тихий стон, и Ханамия с удовольствием посмотрел в искаженное болью лицо Киеши. Тот держался за левое плечо. Он довольно быстро взял себя в руки, но Ханамия все равно чувствовал удовлетворение.

Киеши подошел к столу и окинул его задумчивым взглядом. А потом, почти не целясь, ударил в самую середину пирамиды. Шары беспорядочно раскатились по всему столу. Он явно не хотел никуда попасть. Ханамия чуть не рассмеялся в голос. Конечно, благородный Киеши Теппей ни за что не причинит кому-то боли, тем более специально. Кажется, шансы Ханамии на выигрыш в этой партии только что поднялись на небывалую высоту. 

Только вот немного Киеши все же не рассчитал. Один из сплошных шаров лениво подкатился к борту и нырнул в лузу. 

— Ну вот, — в голосе Киеши слышалось явное сожаление. — Я не хотел.

Но Ханамия плохо расслышал окончание фразы. Он согнулся от боли, схватившись за левое колено. Его как будто пронзили раскаленным прутом. 

— Тонко, — выдохнул он, спустя пару секунд. Можно было бы принять это за кармическое воздаяние, но пошло бы оно нахуй. Вместе с Киеши Теппеем.

Ханамия выпрямился и схватился за стол, его шатнуло. И тут же он вспомнил, как ехал с тренировки в метро. Он стоял около окна, отгородившись от шума толпы наушниками и ненавязчивой музыкой в плеере. А потом в отражении мелькнуло лицо Киеши. Он, как всегда, улыбался и пробирался к нему. И, кажется, Ханамия был рад его видеть. 

Что за чушь. Он моргнул, прогоняя эти воспоминания. Не было такого. Не могло быть. 

— Извини, — Киеши подошел слишком близко и протянул к нему руку. Ханамия отшатнулся и зло глянул на него. Тот вздохнул и отступил. 

— Ничего страшного, — Ханамия улыбнулся как можно шире. — Это все равно не так больно, как было тебе.

Киеши, сволочь, не обратил на издевку никакого внимания, только кивнул. 

Ну ничего, сейчас его очередь. И Ханамия не собирается проигрывать и поддаваться, как некоторые. В самой удобной позиции стоял шар «сердце». Интересно, а Киеши умрет, если он сможет загнать его в лузу? Хотя вряд ли. Ханамия переступил с ноги на ногу — колено уже не болело, только слегка тянуло. Надо проверить.

Как только шар упал в лузу, Киеши упал на колени. Он задыхался, из уголка губ стекала струйка крови. Но через несколько минут, сплюнув кровь на пол, он поднялся на ноги. Ханамия судорожно вздохнул и разжал пальцы — оказывается он вцепился в кий так, что побелели костяшки. 

— Со мной все нормально, — хрипло заверил его Киеши. Ну хоть не улыбнулся.

Свой удар на этот раз он рассчитал правильно — ни один шар даже близко не подкатился к лузе.

Ханамия пожал плечами — кто он такой, чтобы запрещать идиотам делать идиотские поступки. 

Руки почему-то дрожали, из-за этого следующий удар получился очень неудачным. Нет, он, конечно, закатил полосатый шар, но тот по пути зацепил и сплошной. И они одновременно закатились в противоположные лузы. 

Больно. А вот это было действительно больно. Ханамия рухнул на пол, схватившись за живот. Кажется, его внутренности только что перемешали и прокрутили через мясорубку. Он широко распахнул рот, пытаясь сделать хоть глоток воздуха, хотя сомневался, что у него еще остались легкие. 

Точно так же он пытался сделать хоть один вдох, когда Киеши ему отсасывал. Внутри тогда тоже все перемешалось, и единственным ориентиром в пространстве служили чужие горячие руки на заднице и жесткие волосы в судорожно сжатых пальцах. 

Ханамия распахнул глаза и перекатился на живот, сплевывая кровь. Точно так же он сплевывал сперму после того, как сам отсосал Киеши.

Ему стало дурно. Он бы даже усомнился в правдивости этих воспоминаний, если бы не в памяти не всплыли вкус, запах, тепло. Для ложных воспоминаний они были слишком реалистичны.

— Ханамия, — Киеши уже успел подползти к нему и теперь сжимал в объятиях. Мир Ханамии в очередной раз за сегодняшний вечер перевернулся — он помнил, что его уже не раз так обнимали. Он даже не сразу вырвался от неожиданности. Впал в ступор. И только когда Киеши погладил его по волосам, скользнув пальцами по затылку, дернулся, уходя от прикосновений.

— Ты еще не вспомнил? — уточнил Киеши, отпуская его с явной неохотой.

— Нам надо играть, — Ханамия не стал отвечать. Ему надо было прийти в себя. Наверное, это было один раз. Точно, он наверняка напился. Он даже готов был признать, что пару раз прикидывал, каково было бы переспать с парнем. Но точно не с Киеши. Только не с ним. Один раз. Наверняка.

Он настолько задумался, что пропустил удар Киеши.

— Нет! — воскликнул Киеши, и у Ханамии потемнело в глазах. Ослепнуть, хоть и на пару минут, было страшно. Настолько, что он сам неосознанно вцепился за руки Киеши, когда тот снова схватил его. Да что ж он меня все время лапает, мелькнула недовольная мысль. Тогда, под дождем, он тоже не отпускал его от себя, хотя мокрые рубашки неприятно липли к телу. Правда, целоваться это не мешало совершенно. Несмотря на холодный ливень, Ханамия горел, сам вжимаясь в Киеши все сильнее.

Он проморгался, предметы перед глазами все еще расплывались. Четче всего он видел лицо Киеши. 

— Ты вспомнил, — сказал тот уверенно и улыбнулся.

Ханамия задумчиво провел пальцами по его щеке. Да, черт возьми, он вспомнил. И не только это. 

Он встал, осторожно выпутавшись из чужих рук. Невероятно. Играть больше не хотелось. Ханамия внимательно рассматривал шары на столе. Только два из них были с номерами. Четыре и семь. Загадка для тупых. Четвертый шар уже три хода стоял около самой лузы. Киеши бил как можно аккуратнее, только чтобы не попасть по нему, это Ханамия тоже заметил. Заботливый идиот. 

Ханамия посмотрел на семерку. Если немного постараться, по ней вполне можно попасть. Черт, кажется, тут два идиота. Ханамия усмехнулся и быстро, чтобы Киеши, не успел остановить его, прицелился. 

— Что ты делаешь? — Киеши вырвал кий у него из рук, но поздно, этот удар не провалил бы даже младенец. Четвертый шар упал в лузу.

— Игра окончена, — надо же, а он так увлекся, что и забыл о наблюдателе. — Выиграл Киеши Теппей.

— Мы же умерли, да? — спросил Ханамия. 

— Да, — подтвердил Деким. — Вас уже нет в мире живых.

Киеши рядом вздохнул и притянул Ханамию поближе. Видимо, он тоже вспомнил скрежет металла, испуганные крики, звон разбитого стекла и страшное ощущение падения. Поезд сошел с рельс и упал в реку. Последнее, что чувствовал Ханамия, это руки Киеши. Тот так и не выпустил его во время крушения. 

К лифтам они шли молча. 

— Счастливого пути, — пожелал Деким им в конце.

Целоваться при нем было неудобно, хотя ладно, Ханамии было плевать на это. 

Двери лязгнули, закрываясь, лифт рухнул вниз. Он падал и падал, гораздо дольше, чем поезд в реку. А Ханамия облизывал губы, на которых еще чувствовался вкус Киеши. Тот пообещал, что обязательно найдет его. Ханамия усмехнулся. Этот найдет. Заботливая сволочь.

 

Киеши Теппей — распределен на реинкарнацию.

Ханамия Макото — распределен на реинкарнацию.


End file.
